My version of breast cancer show ever
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set Just after the episode Breast cancer show ever. When Wendy's parents find out about the fight she had with Cartman and cut her off. And she stays with Stan. Hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY MY VERSION OF BREST CANCER SHOW EVER IT'SA ROMANTIC STENDY STORY SET AFTER WENDY FIGHTS CARTMEN AND HER PARENTS FIND OUT SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was late at the Testaburger home and Wendy was in her room doing her homework. And she was also proud of how she kicked Cartmen's arse at school, then she heard her mother call her down stairs. "I'll be right down!" she replied; as she closed her books and walked downstairs. "What is it Mum and Dad?" asked Wendy, "Wendy Testaburger did you get into a fight in school today" asked Mister Testaburger, Wendy paused for a moment before answering. "Yes I did get in a fight with that fat fuck Eric Cartmen today and I'm proud of it" she replied, "That dose it young lady you are cut off!" yelled Mister Testaburger, "Oh Honey don't you think that's a little extreme can't we just ground her?" asked Miss Testaburger, "Not at all dear!" he said in a firmer voice as Wendy went upstairs got her stuff and left.

Once she was walking the streets it started to rain. "Great just what I fucking need" she said to herself as he continued walking the streets until she got to her boyfriend Stan's house and peeked through the window. And saw him watching TV, so she tapped on the window and he looked up to see her standing in the rain.

"Wendy?" asked Stan as he went to the door and opened it just as he opened it he was tackled to the floor by Wendy, "Wendy what's wrong?" asked Stan as he got up and closed the door, and got a blanket for her and a hot chocolate. "Thanks Stan" said Wendy as she took a sip of her drink and kissed him, "so Wendy why are you here?" asked Stan as he sat down next to her; "well my parents found out about that fight I got into with Cartmen today and they fucking cut me off. She answered as she took another sip of her drink, "oh my god Wendy I'm sorry. You know what you can stay with us for as long as you need; replied Stan as he gently stroked her hair with his hand causing her to smile.

"Thanks Stan I owe you one" said Wendy, "no Wendy you don't owe me anything" said Stan as he kissed her delicate lips, "now why don't you go get changed out of those wet cloths and have hot shower, and then we'll get some rest" said Stan as Wendy went into Stan's Bathroom and had a nice hot shower then both her and Stan fell asleep on the couch.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 erotic breakfast

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MY VERSION OF BREAST CANCER SHOW EVER IT'S SET THE NEXT DAY WHEN STAN STAYS HOME FROM SCHOOL TO TAKE CARE OF WENDY AND SHE GIVES HIM A LITTLE TREAT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

><p>The next morning Wendy woke up to the smell of Stan's cooking. It was bacon and Eggs, with coffee Stan's parents had gone on a trip and his sister Shelly was in juvenile hall for 12 months so Stan was left at home on his own. Once Stan was done cooking and had begun to wash the dishes Wendy went up to him reached around and grouped him. "Hay!" he yelped in surprise before turning around and grouped one of her breasts. "So you wanna play it this way hu?" said Wendy as she yanked down Stan's pyjama pants and boxers and was shocked to see how big Stan was. By now Stan's dick was harder than ever, <strong>"Hmm I didn't know that Stan was so big maybe I'll repay him for last night with a blow job"<strong> she thought to herself "This is for last night" she whispered into his ear and got down on her knees and begun to suck on Stan's dick.

"Oh Wendy yes that feels so good oh yes" moaned Stan as his girl friend sucked him off; that's when Stan got an idea and pulled out of Wendy's mouth. "Stan what are you doing?" asked Wendy, "relax Wendy I don't want to cum yet" said Stan as he pulled off Wendy's pyjama pants and underwear, turned her around against the wall and shoved his dick right in her arse. Stan started moving in and out of Wendy.

"Oh yes Stan right there fuck me harder!" she moaned as Stan kept ramming her rectum he kept moving in and out of her, "harder Stan harder!" she moaned once more, (2 hours later) "Wendy I'm going to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Stan as he filled her rectum with his hot seed. "Oh yes Stan that felt so good" said moaned Wendy as Stan pulled out of her and she put her pants back on.

And she kissed Stan's prick causing him to jizz on her face, "Ewe said Wendy as she whipped Stan's cum off her face; "well if you hadn't kisses me in the dick it wouldn't have happened now would it" said Stan as he pulled his own pants up, and got a mop cleaned up the mess that him and Wendy had made and they both had their breakfast. Then Wendy heard hear Iphone go off, she checked the ID It said MUM; she pressed the answer button **WENDY: **"Hello Mum" she replied **MISS TESTABURGER:** "Wendy Thank Christ you're all right" said Miss Testaburger, **WENDY:** "Mum what do you mean you cut me off" replied Wendy.

**MISS TESTABURGER: "**No honey that was just your farther maybe you'd like to come home?" asked Miss Testaburger, **WENDY:** "Mum I love you but ah I'm already settled in with my boyfriend Stan" replied Wendy; **MISS TESTABURGER: **"Ok Honey just promise me that you'll visit every now and then" said Miss Testaburger. **WENDY: **"I promise Mum" she replied as she hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket, and then she went to watch more TV with Stan.

* * *

><p>AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Night of bliss

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF MY VERSION OF BREAST CANCER SHOW EVER IT'S SET THAT NIGHT WHEN WENDY AND STAN HAVE SOME FUN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

><p>Later that night Stan and Wendy were lying in bed Wendy was trying to sleep. But it was difficult for her because of what happened the night before just before she came to live with Stan, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she got an idea and kissed Stan on the cheek; he looked at her, "Wendy what's wrong?" asked Stan, "Stan I'm Horney" she whined, "well I think I know how to solve that little problem" said Stan as he begun to kiss her passionately she begun to unbutton his night shirt and remove it then she pulled off his pants and boxers reviling his erect dick. Then Stan removed her night gown and it showed that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties; "oh Wendy you are a very naughty girl" teased Stan, as he turned her around and bent her over, "Stan what are you doing you got my butt this morning" said Wendy.<p>

"Ah but I just said 30 seconds ago that you're a naughty girl. And naughty girls need to be punished" said Stan, as he begun spanking her butt several times, "Ok Stan I want to feel you inside me and I'm not talking about my arse" said Wendy as Stan gently placed her on the bed and lay on top of her, "Wendy are you sure you want me to do this?" asked Stan, "yes Stan just fuck me please fuck me really – really hard" replied Wendy.

"Ok" said Stan as he kissed her and pushed his way inside her and begun to gently thrust in and out of her. Pre cum already oozing out of his dick, "Oh yes Stan fuck me harder" moaned Wendy as Stan started to thrust harder and faster. "Oh Yes Stan yes!" she moaned as Stan kept thrusting in and out of her. They kept it up for another 2 hours until "Wendy I'm close AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Stan as he jizzed inside Wendy's pussy. Stan and Wendy collapsed next to each other painting for air; "ok feel better now can you go to sleep?" asked Stan, 'well there is one thing I have to do" replied Wendy as she kissed his lips then made trails of kisses down his chest and stomach.

Until she got to Stan's dick and balls and saw he had started going hard again and decided to take it in her mouth and suck it, eventually she got use to the taste of Stan's dick in her mouth she started bobbing her head up and down; "oh yes Wendy Oh god yes" moaned Stan as he gently placed his hand at the back of her head, "Wendy I'm going to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he moaned a he shot more loads of hot cum into her mouth.

He then rolled her onto her belly reviling her butt "Uh-uh-uh oh no you don't you got my butt this morning. Besides I'm a little tired now anyway" said Wendy as she kissed him and they both fell fast asleep; until they heard the front door open. "Stan honey where home" he heard his mum Sharon called out, "Oh fuck it's my parents they've decided to come home early again" said Stan as he got his pants on and went down stairs; "oh hi Mum where's Dad?" asked Stan, "STANLEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" asked Randy as he came out laundry with Wendy's clothes, "STAN MARSH NO SON OF MINE IS FUCKING CROSS DRESSING!" he yelled; "Stan what's going on?" asked Wendy, "Oh Wendy what are you doing here?" asked Sharon, "My Dad he cut me off" replied Wendy "YOUR DAD DID WHAT?" asked Sharon in shock.

* * *

><p>AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE<p> 


End file.
